Then Oath of Forever Lost
by Crimson-abuse
Summary: They made an oath, they fought a war, they lost...everything... Sakrua gets taken by Itachi during a battle against the mist, but Sasuke refuses to save her, so it’s all up to Naruto. Little do they know...she had made a deal with him...
1. Our little Secret

The Oath forever lost

By: crimson-Abuse

…...Prologue….

'_**They made an oath...'**_

…_.._

"From this day on…we will be a team! No one gets left behind!

"Hai!"

……

'_**They fought a war'**_

……

"Guys…If we lose this….we lose it all…"

"We'll win Naruto…"

"Guys…lets do this."

……..

'_**They lost….everything….'**_

……_.._

"SAKURA!!!"

"Sasuke they took her!"

"…"

"What are we going to do?!?"

"…"

"Answer me Damit!"

"…"

"Sasuke…where are you going?"

"To kill him…"

"Well that's great but he's not that way!"

"No…not now…when I become stronger…"

"But she's going to _die_!"

"That's not my problem.."

……

'_**The Oath…was forever lost…'**_

……_.._

"Sasuke we made an Oath! We're a team…no ones suppose to get left behind…"

"Grow up that meant nothing..."

"It did to me…"

…..Chapter one: Our little secret…..

They all sat around a table, all unmoving. Their heads were bent down, not wanting to confess to the world that they had failed. Sakura's long pink hair fell in front of her face, concealing her features. Her jade eyes peered from underneath her locks and eyed her teammates.

She watched as Sasuke glared mercifulness at the table, his eyes narrow. His brows were furrowed in what she suspected was confusion, while his hands were in front of his mouth clasped together. She starred at his short black spiky hair that seemed to go in every direction, she would never even think of having a hair style like that, but he some how pulled it off.

His eyes flickered to hers and met her gaze. She quickly looked away and was met by a pair of blue orbs. She lifted her head a bit and looked at the blued eyed boy before her. His eyes drifted away from hers and glared at Sasuke. She would have normally smiled but she couldn't even muster up a smirk…she had nothing.

The room was dark, only a small lamp on the other side of the room lite the tiny space. The table they sat at was metal, along with the chairs. The walls were blank; it was like a jail cell almost. Sakura could see around the room a bit, there was a longer table in the middle with three chairs behind it, besides that….it was empty.

Sakura was broken out of her trance when Naruto's voice filled the room.

"Guys?"

She glanced at him, he was biting his bottom lip and looking from her to Sasuke. She looked away, Sasuke didn't even bother to look, nor say anything.

Naruto sighed and leaned his cheek on his hand. "Come on guys…its not that bad….it could have been worse." He looked at Sasuke, who was now glaring at him. "Believe it…" he muttered, not throwing as much enthusiasm into it as usual.

Sakura watched Sasuke's eye twitch as Naruto said 'believe it'.

"Worse?"She croaked. "Naruto we have to join a war because we couldn't do one simple thing…because of us thousands of innocent people are going to die…" she shook my head slowly.

"…." Naruto bowed his head in silence. "It wasn't out fault!" he started once more." It was suppose to be B ranked!! But that Itachi bastard decided to come along!!" he boomed while fisting his hands in anger.

Sakura could hear a growl come deep within Sasuke's throat which made her bite her lip. If Naruto didn't shut up then Sasuke would surely try to kill him…

She wanted to tell them both what they did wrong….but she couldn't. It was just as much her fault as it was there's, maybe even more so…she wondered what would have happened if she would have told Itachi no…

"Maybe…."she suddenly started. "Maybe we won't have to…I mean were only eighteen-

"Why would that matter!?"she jumped at Sasuke's sudden words. "There are going to be Genin fighting in this war!" he yelled though gritted teeth. "Don't be such a coward…" he added under his breath

Sakura flinched involuntarily as his words entered her ears, mostly because it was true…she was a coward, she had always been a coward, it was who she was. Sakura Haruno, the coward. _I bet that's why we failed_. _Naruto got cocky, and Sasuke lost his head when he saw his older brother, it was inevitable. And the second the fighting started, I curled up into a ball…like a coward._

As a team we lost the biggest possible battle, as experienced Chunin they thought we could handle this…they figured that with our abilities, we would be fine, but _as_ a team we were weak.

"How did this happen? It was three against two!" Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "how…?"

Sakrua sucked in her breath, this was her chance. "It was because…." she stopped and looked at both of them, Naruto was looking eagerly at her with his wide blue eyes, and Sasuke seemed to be holding his breath. Did he know what he did wrong? Did he think she wouldn't _notice_? "It was because we fought alone…"she stated. She could see the disappointment in Naruto's eyes, and the relief in Sasuke's. She had to explain.

"Naruto, the second Itachi told us he wanted the scroll, you immediately attacked him, alone. You didn't even think about anything, you just went for it. And you were beaten weren't you?"

Naruto bit his lip and looked away.

She slowly turned to Sasuke, he was starring at her, his eyes narrow in the slightest. "And Sasuke…you lost control the second he laid eyes on you. You snapped, and tried to kill him…all by yourself. "She muttered.

She watched as he glared at her, but he looked away as she narrowed her eyes back at him. He knew she was right.

"And me?" my eyes glazed over. "I didn't do a single thing to help…" They both looked at her once more. "I got scared…I just couldn't bring myself to fight him….and I am _so_ sorry." her bottom lip started to tremble, she didn't want to cry….she had promised herself she'd never cry again. She looked around the room hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Sakrua…" came Naruto's comforting voice.

Was it that obvious she was going to cry? She looked up at him anyway; he was leaning toward her, a small smile on his lips.

"Your right…we need to work on teamwork more than anything…a lot." His smile grew, causing her own to start. She_ was_ right…. He turned to Sasuke. "Mostly you." He stated simply his face serious.

Her smile then fell. "Naruto." she said angrily. He really did want an early death didn't he?

He scratched the back of his head and gave her a cheeky smile.

Sasuke didn't seem so happy about this. "Look you dobe, any minute now Tsunade is going to walk through that door." He paused and pointed his finger towards said door on the other side of the room. He then continued. "They are going you interrogate us to find out what went wrong, if you even joke like that to them, they are going to make damn sure that we never leave the village together on a mission again! He shouted. "Is that what you want?"

Sakrua starred at the table; all of a sudden the table became interesting again. she knew he was right if they for any reason thought we went fit to be ninja anymore….they would take it all away…they would leave them with nothing, they would never go on another mission as a team, they would always be supervised.

"Fine."

Sakura and Sasuke both looked up at Naruto. He was looked down at the table, hands clenched.

Then, without warning He shot up from his chair, causing it to knock over in the process. Sakrua jumped up as well in surprise, Sasuke reached for his empty kunai pouch and jumped away from the table. Naruto lifted his head; his eyes were full of determination.

_Great._ She thought. _He was having another Naruto moment. _

He then lifted his fist out in front of him. She inwardly cringed as she thought he would yell believe it…but he didn't.

"Lets make an oath…" he started.

Sasuke's arms went lip at his sides as his eyes grew wide in confusion. He just starred at Naruto blankly.

"An oath of friendship!" his blue eyes bored into Sakrua's as he spoke. "An oath that will symbolize our enormity!!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in surprise. _'wow, that's a bit out of his rage for vocabulary.'_

"From this moment on…we will be a team!! No one gets left behind!"

Sakura then stiffened at his words. He was really being serious… "Naruto…" she whispered.

"No one…is forgotten…" he continued to stare into her eyes, almost like he was burning a hole there. he nodded towards her. She knew what he wanted… she nodded softly to him, raising her fist in the air next to his.

"no one is less important than anyone else…." Stated Naruto softly.

Sasuke glanced at their raised fists, he looked from sakura, to Sasuke, who were both watching him. he gave a small smirk and slowly lifted his fist.

"No one is forgotten….no one…." He repeated.

"Hai!" they all replied simultaneously.

"Believe it!!"

The room then grew tense, and right when Sakrua thought Sasuke would fly across the table and strangle him, the door flew open, revealing a very pissed Tsunade.

"Sit in you chairs damit!" she barked.

Sakura and Sasuke immediately sat down, and as they watched in horror as Naruto leaned back, missing his chair, that was still laid out on the ground behind him. their eyes went wide, he just sat there starring at them…they were all going to die here weren't they?

Tsunade lifted her brow at him. "Don't just sit there get up!" she ordered while walking over to the two metal chairs, and taking a seat.

Naruto got up and cleared his throat, pulling his chair forward and taking a seat. "Sorry…" he grumbled.

Sakura and Sasuke turned and glared at him, making him slide further down his chair. If something went wrong here…they would all be sure it had something to do with that…

"Now…" started Tsunade. "Let's begin, tell me-

"What about Kakashi?" Sakrua asked, immediately regretting it. She shifted nervously upon her glare. _'did I really just interrupt the Hokage? The one who had trained me on healing and focusing chakra into my limps, crating deadly blows? The one who is glaring at me with the intent to kill? Yes…I did…shit.'_

"He will be here…" she growled though gritted teeth."Now don't interrupt me again…" she added while glaring at the door, apparently her anger was directed at Kakashi's absence.

"As I was saying…you are going to tell me in great detail, everything that happened…"

"…" no one said a word.

"any day now!"

"…"

Al l three Chunin looked at each other, and then away, then towards the door, praying kakashi would walk in at that second and save them from her wrath.

"Oh for gods sake I-

The door flew open, once more. Causing everyone to jump.

'_God I swear, if anything else scares me today I m going to have a heart attack…'_ thought Sakrua while glaring at her sensei.

'_Saved by the sensei' _though Naruto smugly.

"Your late…"Tsunade retorted angrily. "I said meet me here at 1:00 sharp and it is now…" she paused and looked around the room, seeing that no clocks lined the wall. "WELL ITS LATE!!" she yelled as kakashi shut the door behind him, locking it.

Sakura watched at Naruto shifted nervously, she had no idea what was going to happen to them. Would they use torture? She glanced at Sasuke and inwardly cringed. He was leaned back in his chair, arms crossed against his chest, eyes closed. He seemed almost bored, but his face showed pure irritation. What was he thinking? Probably that she was a totally coward and Naruto was a complete loser. Like usual…_'at least he's consistent….'_

She thought back to that day… 48 hours ago to be exact. They had all just been released from the hospital, a few hours before.

Her thoughts were cut short as Kakashi cleared his throat loudly. She looked away from Sasuke and back to kakashi who was now seated next to Tsunade. He was leaning back casually with his hands on the table, playing with a kunai. He was looking at her…in fact. Everyone was looking at her. She turned to Naruto and was taken aback… he had his finger placed on the tip of his nose, and a cheesy smile was on plastered on his face.

"Nose goes!" he yelled happily. She blinked in confusion.

"huh?"

He smiled. "Tsunade asked which one of us was going to tell her what happened, and when you don't wanna do something, you put your finger on your nose and say 'nose goes' he explained. 'The last one to do it, as to talk." He added pointing to her. He saw the looked of confusion on her face and frowned. "Come on Sakura-Chan We've done this before, don't you remember?"

"Ya…but…" she started while turning to Sasuke. Her eyes nearly fell out of her skull. His finger was placed firmly on his nose. He looked even more annoyed than ever. '_He must really not want to tell them…'_ she sighed and slumped in her seat. "Fine…" she grumbled grimly. "We were-

"STAND UP!" Tsunade demanded.

'_**Geese is it just me or does she have a stick up her ass?'**_

Sakura slowly pushed herself up and walked towards her, heard bowed. She was so ashamed…she had to face her old sensei and her new one as she explained why they had failed their mission. She had never been put in this kind of situation, she felt like crying at the moment, but for some reason she figured it really wouldn't help her here…

She glanced back at her team. She had been so happy when they got this mission. It was their first together in a while. Since Sasuke was training with Kakashi, she with Tsunade, and Naruto with Jiraiya. Their paths rarely met. An even though she had long but lost her love for him, she was still excited to show him what she had leaned. And she had learned a lot…

Their eyes met, and she looked away, back into Tsunade's eyes. She bit her lip. "Ok…" she started. "Here's what happened…" she was surprised by how confident she sounded. She watched Tsunade's face as she started; the look of disappointment was evident.

……**the story……**

"In your faces Mist ninja jerks!" blurted Naruto as jumped beside Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. This mission was too easy, she didn't even get a chance to show either one of them what she could do… "I mean really, that was too easy! What fucking wimps!" he shouted. They were running down a long dirt road, a few more miles and they would be in fire country. She was getting irritated with his constant shouting, and she was sure Sasuke had had enough as well. "We are amazing! We got the scroll with out a scratch on us! We are unbeatable! Believe it!!"

"Naruto!" he growled. "Shut your mouth, we aren't out of the woods yet, they could still be following us…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We aren't in the woods moron…" he replied, he turned to Sakrua and spun his finger around his ear, mouthing the words 'crazy' before turning back around.

Sakura really couldn't help but smile at this. She really did try. She bit her lip as Sasuke came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. He dug around in his bag and pulled out a scroll, tossing it to Sakrua. The look on his face showed he was in deep thought. "Hold this…don't let anyone get it…" he muttered.

She shut her mouth, forcing back a 'duh'. She didn't think that would really help their situation much. "ya sure, whats wrong?" she asked while placing the scroll in her back pouch, adjusting her arm guards.

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't you feel that…" he almost whispered. "I think it's…" he stopped and shook his head. it was almost like he was talking to himself. "Never mind…"

Sakura gave Naruto a worried look; he shrugged his shoulders and turned back towards him. "Lets go." He started, while taking off. Sasuke was about to, but he then turned back around to her, his eyes red.

Sakura took a step back. "Sasuke what are you-

"Give me the scroll." He demanded, reaching out towards her. "I changed my mind…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I can handle it Sasuke…" she growled. What was with him? he was always underestimating her… she looked forward, seeing that Naruto was now out of sight. She fisted her hands and tried to walk around him, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, making her gasp. His nails dug into her skin, drawing blood. "Sasuke what is-" she stopped and narrowed her eyes. It had to be a genjutsu…

She pulled away from him and made a few hand seals. "release!" immediately it was broken, and immediately her scream filled the area….

------

Sasuke ran forward, something seemed off…he could no longer feel that chakra from before…but he still felt strange…like some one was watching them… he glanced at Naruto ahead of him, he seemed the same. He then turned to see Sakrua behind him, she saw him looking and smiled widely. A faint blush on her cheeks. That's when he stopped.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, clearly annoyed. "Come on we are almost there, stop messing around!"

Sasuke ignored him and started walking towards Sakrua. "Let me see the scroll…" he stated. She stopped smiling.

"Why Sasuke-kun I-

"I said show me the scroll!" he hissed while stepping towards her, grabbing her upper arm. She flinched.

"Sasuke-Kun why are you being so mean? Don't you love me anymore?!" she cried while trying to get away from him. He took out a kunai, making her freeze, eyes widening.

"Sasuke what the hell are you-

He stopped as Sasuke shoved the kunai into her stomach, her scream filling the air. it wasn't until a few moments after she slumped forward that they realized it wasn't her that was screaming. Both men looked up, seeing another Sakrua standing a few feet away. It was a genjutsu…but that thought never crossed the teen's minds as they saw what she was screaming about.

It seemed like time had stopped, they all watched as A dark haired man stood above Sakrua, his hand fisted in her hair behind her head, pulling her into him.

"Wha-...Sakura-Chan!" cried Naruto as he starred wide eyed at her shuddering form.

"Itachi…." Sasuke hissed, his eyes tuning red, while he fisted his hands. It was like nothing else existed accept for the older Uchiha.

"To be expected of an Uchiha…" came a rough voice, which brought Sasuke momentarily out of his trance as the fake Sakrua slowly started to morph, her skin turned blue, along with her hair, as she got taller, her pink dress turned into a black cloak with red clouds, a long sword then appeared as the transformation was complete.

"Not you too…" muttered Naruto in horror as Sasuke jumped away from him, landing beside the blonde.

Kisame bellowed with laughter, holding his stomach. "Well its nice to see you too." He grumbled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pulled out a kunai, not realizing that Sasuke was now slowly walking towards Itachi. "You jerk! What do you think your doing!" he growled.

Kisame just shrugged and shifted his weight. "that's none of your business twerp." He stated while brushing him off and turning to where Sasuke now stood a few feet in front of him.

"Hey!" Naruto gritted his teeth together as he was ignored. He raised the weapon, ready to throw it but stopped as Itachi's words entered his mind.

"Open your eyes."

Naruto froze. …Naruto gripped the weapon tightly. "Get your hands off of her!!"

Sakura's eyes were shut tightly, she had one hand behind her head, gripping his, trying to pry it away but to no avail. He was strong; she could feel his deadly aura radiating into her, chilling her to the bone. She was in the hands of a killer…he was going to kill her…she could barely though she knew she couldn't…she wasn't weak….she was a strong kunoichi. **'Come on you've been waiting forever to show them what you're made of!'** her inner self chanted. **'Get up, get up!'**

Sakura felt like crying , she felt like curling up and disappearing. She swallowed hard as she felt his hot breath on her ear. "Kunoichi…Open your eyes." Her heart literally stopped beating for a split second. He was going to capture her with his eyes! She couldn't let that happen. She shut them tighter, her free hand digging into the dirt, she could feel it getting shoved under her nails, but she didn't care. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't open her eyes; she couldn't fight with them closed.

She stiffened as she felt something poke her stomach, it was sharp, and it hurt. She gritted her teeth together to surprise a hiss of pain. That would only add to his satisfaction, and she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't let him know how scared she was, or how much pain she was in. she wouldn't give up, she had to stay strong. Then something occurred to her. This was Sasuke's older brother, the one who had killed his family, the one who had become an ANBU captain at the age of 14!! It was him who had made Sasuke this way…so reserved…so off in his own world…so not…him. She opened her mouth to say something but instead a scream came out as the weapon dug into her skin. "Kunoichi…I'm running out of patience." He whispered. His voice making her break out into a cold sweat.

"S-S-Sakura." She whimpered. She had to get more time for her team, they would be here soon…she had broken the genjutsu, she was going to be ok…they would save- she internally slapped herself. No…she would save herself…she wasn't going to let them save her…she would do this! She _could_ do this! She waited for him to say something, but nothing came, she thought she would elaborate "M-my name is Sakrua, a kunoichi is what I am…it's _not_ my name.

Her head was once more filled with silence. She couldn't see Sasuke or Naruto, but she could sense them. She wondered why they weren't moving, why they were still. Kisame hadn't even uttered a word for a while. She was grateful that they were going to see what she could do, but she was still a little disappointed deep down. Just when she thought he was just going to ignore her, his calm voice sounded though the quiet area. "Sakrua huh?" she was tempted to open her eyes, but she caught herself.

**-….End of Story…-**

Sakura starred down at the floor, the room was silenced once her voice stopped. Her palms started to sweat as she slowly looked up at Tsunade, who was starring intently at her, clearly surprised with the Itachi aspect of the story. She nodded towards her, signaling for her to continue.

She swallowed, and glanced back at her two teammates. Both eyes on her now, they didn't appear to be breathing, they were like frozen statues.

"And then…um…." She cleared her throat. She had to do this…she just had too. She wasn't sure if she would regret it…but she had too. "Then Naruto attacked him, he moved, letting me go in the process, and Sasuke, um. He attacked him to." The whole time she spoke, her eyes stayed on the floor, she could feel her face turn red. "They eventually fought off Kisame…I just stood there…When they weren't moving he turned to me, Naruto was caught in his arms, a kunai to his throat. He said either give me the scroll, or I will take the kyūbi." She whiped her hands on her shorts and wet her lips before continuing. "So…I gave it to him." she almost whispered. she could see from the corner of her eyes both her team mates relaxed. She had put the fault on her. She had said she was too weak to do anything, and gave up. and that wasn't what happened…he didn't even want the scroll…

She turned to Tsunade, their eyes meeting. "That was a very nice story Sakrua…but how about the truth…."

Sakura's breath hitched as she turned to Kakashi. How did he….

"That was-

"Bullshit." He muttered. His eye was boring into hers, making her start a new wave of sweat. He was right…that last part was a total lie…but the rest was true…and she knew that she could and would never tell them. Ever. She turned to her teammates. They didn't even know the whole truth….they thought she was doing this to cover for them…but she was only covering for herself. She closed her eyes, remembering what had actually happened.

**~….Story….~**

Her head was once more filled with silence. She couldn't see Sasuke or Naruto from where she was, but she could sense them. She wondered why they weren't moving, why they were still. Kisame hadn't even uttered a word for a while. She was grateful that they were going to see what she could do, but she was still a little disappointed deep down. Just when she thought he was just going to ignore her, his calm voice sounded though the quiet area. "Sakrua huh?" she was tempted to open her eyes, but she caught herself.

His voice was low, almost inaudible. "I'm going to make you a deal then…Sakrua." She stopped breathing. Had she heard him right? He wanted to make a deal with her? This wasn't real…it couldn't be…

"W-what kind of deal?" she asked accusingly, she could feel his eyes on her face, probably searching for something…though he wouldn't find it, since what he was most likely looking for was in her eyes.

It was quite for a few more minutes, which drove her crazy. Then he shifted, turning her away from him, she could still feel his breath from behind. "Open you eyes now kunoichi…" he whispered. And she did. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw.

"N-no…." her eyes went wide. Sasuke was lying in a bloody heap at the feet of Itachi, a clone. While Naruto was in the hands of Kisame, who was making their way towards them. he was motionless, his bright blue eyes were closed, a trickle of blood running down his temple. "What…Let him go!" she hissed, while trying to struggled out of Itachi's grip. His hold on her just tightened.

"A deal." He repeated. she stopped moving and gritted her teeth together. Both her teammates were out cold…without her even realizing it. Though she didn't have to see it, to knew what had happened. Itachi's clone showed up, Sasuke attacked him without even thinking, got his ass kicked, then Naruto probably tried to help, and the same thing happened to him.

"Just take it…." She muttered angrily. "Take the scroll and leave him alone." she was shaking then, from frustration and anger rather then fear. This always happened, she was always the one who couldn't do anything…she was always the weak one. Even after all this time of hard work and training…nothing changed.

She heard a chuckle from behind her. "I don't want the scroll…I want you."

At the moment everything seemed to paused. Her eyes went wide once more, as she starred at Sasuke's bloodied body. _'I want you'_ his voice echoed in her head. _'you'_ something exploded inside her then, a warm feeling in her stomach that made its way to her chest, making her heart beat faster. He wanted her…Itachi Uchiha wanted her…this was unreal…why here? Sakura Haruno. "Me?" She asked quietly in disbelief.

"Yes…you…"

She swallowed hard. "Why?"

She once again felt him shift behind her, his knee digging into her back, she only cringed, but said nothing. His hand came into view before her, the scroll they had worked so hard for was in his hands…but how did he get it?

"You see…Sakrua. I had the scroll all along; the one that you stool was just a fake."

_No…_

"I need you…because you have something that could help me…" he stopped and waited for her to say something, but when nothing else came he continued. "Your medical skills…I want you to heal my eyes."

_**His eyes? What the fuck for, they seem to be working just fine. **_

Sakura shook her head. "I would rather die then betray my village for the likes of you." She spat while narrowing her eyes as the blue man before her laughed, dropping Naruto at her feet. She starred down at him, his breathing was shallow.

"It won't be you that dies Sakrua…" he replied. she knew what he meant…she knew that it would be Naruto…he would take Naruto…her friend…her best friend…."I will come find you, when I need you…you will heal my eyes, and I might just let you go afterwards…depends on the quality of your work." He explained. "in return I will make sure Naruto doesn't die until you have made your part of the deal."

Sakura felt like crying. He might let her go? She was going to risk her life, betray her village, and heal the eyes of a monster? The brother to the one she had once loved with all of her heart? And she wasn't even guaranteed her life in return? What was in this shit deal for her? Naruto let out a long shaky breath before her, making her remember. Oh but of course…he would live…

Sakura shut her eyes. He would never forgive her…Sasuke would hate her for the rest of her life, no matter how long it may be. And it was at that moment that she decided not to tell him…not to tell anyone for that matter. It would be their little secret….

"It's a deal." She whispered. a sharp pain was then enforced on the back of her head before she fell into darkness.

"You are truly foolish…kunoichi."

**~…end…~**

In the end, it turned out that the scroll they had Stoll had indeed been fake, but it didn't matter. The mist had been following them, and when they got there, they were unconscious. The leaf had sent other shinobi to make sure they had completed the mission safely, which they didn't. The scroll was gone, and the mist ninja were leering over them when they arrived, intent to kill. If it wasn't for the ANBU, they would have been killed. But the mist saw that they were leaf, and proclaimed a war.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to stare at her sensei. "I'm not lying…it's the truth." She muttered, while starring at him blankly. She was a fool wasn't she…and she was going to pay for it…dearly.

The room was silent for what seemed like ages, before Tsunade finally spoke. "Very well…Your three may leave then." She stood up and crossed her arms. "One month." She added. "The war will start, and I will expect you three to be in the first divisions." She nodded towards them, not even glancing at Sakrua, before making her way out the door, Kakashi slowly got up and followed behind her, not saying a word.

The first division was where the anbu where…they made the first move…the most dangerous part. They were always attacked first…and most would always die…

Naruto stood up and walked over to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright Sakrua- Chan…I will make sure nothing happens to you…" he muttered while giving her a warm smile. She heard Sasuke get up and walk towards them, he stopped at her side, saying nothing. It was then that she realized that she was crying. But not for the reasons they thought…

She didn't want to dry, she tried forcing down the sobs but they kept coming. 4 years…she had gone 4 years without crying…and now. She turned to Naruto, who wrapped his arms around her, his hand patting her back. "Everything's going to be ok…I promise" he whispered. She wanted to hit him, she wanted to tell him he was stupid to think that things would be fine. She was going to die…and most likely never see him again. Sasuke would forever hate her after he knew what she had done. She would die a traitor…

She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up, looking at Sasuke. He was starring into her eyes with something that looked like understanding, but she wasn't sure. For a second she thought that maybe he knew, but that was impossible, and if he did…he wouldn't be looking at her like that. He would probably be trying to kill her or something…

"Come on guys, let's go eat some ramen!" Shouted Naruto, as Sakrua seemed to calm down.

Sasuke just nodded and walked towards the door. Sakura watched as Naruto followed him. She didn't move for a moment, until they both looked back at her, waiting for her to follow. She forced a smile and made her way towards them. They were her boys…they would always be there for her, no matter what. She just had to keep telling herself that.

"_From this moment on…we will be a team!! No one gets left behind!"_

Naruto's words echoed in her head_. 'No one is less important than anyone else….'_

They all excited the room, leaving it to its silent darkness.

'_No one…is forgotten..' _

………………_~…………………._

Well that's the first chapter!! What did you think??


	2. I am a bug? sounds about right

The Oath forever lost

By: crimson-Abuse

…..Chapter two: I am a bug…..

**--Don't own Naruto btw**

The looks they all gave her…it made her want to throw up, just curl up in a ball and die. The people that were once her friends had avoided her for two weeks now. It felt like all she had was her team…Hinata, Ino…even Tenten. The three other people she could always count on….weren't there anymore. She didn't blame them though…if someone she knew had caused a war, she would avoid them too. They would be the death of her close friends, and innocent people.

Sakrua kicked a rock as she walked down the busy streets of Konoha. She ignored the fact that non of them looked at her, her head was bowed down, hiding her face. She was disgusted. Of all the things she had done for these people, in her spare time, she would help them rebuild their homes after they were attacked by orochimaru, she healed their sick children, heck she helped most of the women give birth to their children! And this was how they repaired her. It wasn't even her fault…

**Like hell its not…you were there too, if you weren't so weak, none of this would have happened!**

She gritted her teeth_. 'Ya but if they weren't so stupid and rushed him like that then-_

**Then what? You would have fought them both off, and carried your two teammates away from the mist before they recognized you? **

Sakura let out a small breath. Ok so she was right…there was nothing she could do, because she was too damn weak and her team consisted of a revenge seeking male who saw nothing _but_ said revenge when Itachi was near and…well Naruto.

The past two weeks had been hell. She had trained with her team endlessly, since all of a sudden Tsunade didn't need any help at the clinic, and was too busy to train her! Like hell… she was just pissed that she was lying to her. She expected her to run back into her arms and beg for forgiveness. But that wasn't how it was going to work. That women would cave before her! She would beg Sakrua to come back, and apologize for treating her this way!

That's were she was on her way too now, training. She was so sore from the past few days that she had to wake up an hour earlier, 30 minutes to will herself out of bed, and another 30 to get down her stairs and make breakfast which she ended up throwing out anyway. The rest of the time was spent walking to their training grounds, which was just a little ways a head now. she glanced up as she approached the gates, she caught a glimpse of Genma, and another shinobi looking at her, then turn away. She wanted to hit them both upside the head. She bet if they were in her situation, they would have done the same! What was there to even do more! she broke the genjutsu right away, she had caught that.

She just growled to herself and walked by, not giving them another look. She hated them. Her eyes softened. No…she missed them. She missed it when they waved at her, or when genma would give her some sly comment on her fine she was looking. She missed the looks the villages passed to her as she walked by, the glint of happiness in their eyes, they loved her…and she missed her friends, and Tsunade…and Shizune…kakashi… she swallowed back tears as she continued to walk forward. She just wanted her life back…

She looked up at the sky as a loud crack of thunder rang though her ears. She felt a drop of water land on her forehead and sighed. Great.

She took a deep breath before continuing to where her team was most likely waiting for her…the only two people that would still talk to her…the only ones who cared.

Tsunade sat stiffly in her desk, her chin rested on her clasped hands that were raised by her elbows. She starred at the unopened sake bottle before her. She had been up all night thinking. What had she done wrong? What as she missing here?

She gave a loud sigh and closed her eyes. Her student…her apprentice…her…Sakrua! She knew that the only reason she would lie would be to protect someone. She loved this village more than anything, she had told her so herself…

"_Sakura, when you're on this mission, there is a chance you could get captured." She started, looking at her now grown up student before her. "They will torture you to get information about our village…it will be painful, almost to the point where you might want to give-_

"_Tsunade."_

_She stopped and narrowed her eyes at the pinked haired kunoichi before her. She was…smiling "what?" she asked slowly. _

_Sakura turned away from her and looked out the window, where her eyes rested on the bustling village below. _

"_I would do anything for this village…these people…my friends." Her voice was quite, almost a whisper. "I would never do anything to danger anyone I care about." Their eyes met. "Like my sensei said. Those who betray their village are trash…" she looked back out the window. "But those who betray their friends are worse then trash." She gave her a warm smile before heading to the door. "I'm not trash Tsunade…" _

She shook her head. _That you aren't Sakrua…but what are you protecting…?_

There was a faint knock on the door, making her look up, she smiled as Shizune peeked in. "Tsunade! I didn't expect you to be…um…

"Sober?" they both turned to the opened window to see kakashi perched there.

Tsunade glared. "Say, kakashi, they made this new thing…it's called a door." She hissed while turning to the large file Shizune placed before her.

"What fun is that?" he asked morally to himself as he watched the Hokage groan. He chuckled and walked over to her desk, his hands placed firmly in her pockets.

"Sorry Tsunade, but it has to be done. She replied

A pair of red eyes watched the pointless exchange from atop of the building.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she opened the file, muttering something about quitting. A few minutes passed in silence before she looked back up, seeing that the two were both still standing there. Shizune looked at the floor, while kakashi turned his gaze to the ceiling.

…

…

…

"WELL WHAT IS IT?"

Shizune coughed and stepped forward. "We are wondering if you've heard anything from Sakrua…" she replied while looking down at her hands. "I know you said you weren't putting team 7 on any missions for the time being, but…" she trailed off seeing Tsunade's eyes become distant. She bit her lip and looked away.

Kakashi nodded. "It's been two weeks, knowing her I'm sure she has come to apologies or something." He added, his visible eye wrinkling a bit as he smiled.

Tsunade looked away from both of them. She had thought so too…but there had been so sign of her. What ever it was she was doing…she had no intention of letting her know. "no…" she simply stated before standing up. "I have a meeting with the counsel…if you will excuse me." She grabbed her sake bottle and headed for the door, leaving without another word.

They both knew that there was no meeting.

The man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tk

Tk

tk

"So I see that the kunoichi has kept her deal, hasn't opened her fat mouth."

"hn."

"I heard she was pretty smart. "

Silence.

Tk

Tk

Tk

The sound of their sandals making contact with the braches as they ran, was making Kisame go insane, he wasn't sure how much more of this silence he could take.

The blue skinned man cleared his throat. "So what's the plan?"

Nothing.

"Well besides the part where we take the girl when everyone is preoccupied with the war and such."

Nada.

"What about your little brother? I'm sure they will stay together, and he will most likely get in the way…"

"hn."

Kisame scuffed. He was use to the silence, but he was really in the mood to have a conversation for some reason, and he was a little in the dark about their up coming plans. They had been staying in an old inn in a small village that was located on the border of fire, since they had their little meeting with the medic-nin. They had been making frequent trips to Konoha, which consisted of him staying a few miles away and Itachi going in and spying, but same thing. The Sneaky bastard was gone for hours at a time; he wasn't sure what he did there.

…

…

…

"Should I kill him?" he asked, a grin making its way to his lips.

"No."

Frown.

"hmmmm"

Tk

Tk

Tk

Kisame yawned. "Well I wonder-

"Kisame."

"Alrighty then…"

Sakura panted softly as she looked up at the night sky. Her body was soaked with sweat, and her limbs were caked with blood and dirt. She was exhausted, her chakra was pretty much at zero, and her strength was around the same place. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze blew across her dampened body, giving her goose bumps. She smiled as she heard a groan to her left, followed by the sound of a body falling down.

She turned her head, seeing Naruto lying beside her. It made her happy to see that he was in just as much pain as she was. Even with the kyuubi, that kid couldn't not be tired after what they just went though.

She looked up at the stars once more. And she had kept up…Sakrua Haruno…had kept up. it felt good…after all that hard work she had endured with Tsunade, she was finally at the same level as her boys

"THAT WAS GREAT I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW!!!!" Naruto cheered suddenly.

…well…almost.

Sasuke sighed from behind her, he was sitting down, and his arms were rested on the tops of his knees as he gazed up at the stars above them. "Naruto…you dobe" he muttered while shaking his head.

"What was that teme!?" he growled.

Sasuke smirked. "D-O-B-E" he repeated slowly, watching the anger boil inside Naruto.

"Why do you always act like that you ass?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"that makes no sense!"

"Because you're an idiot…"

"Stop it!"

Sakura just laughed to herself, shaking her head. She knew she should break it up before it got physical but she couldn't bring herself to. She didn't know how many more of these little fights she would get to witness…her time was getting closer…she knew Itachi would soon come for her. And she would never see them again…she would never get to bear their pitiful arguments. She starred at them both, her face stoke. Her mind kept traveling back to what Naruto had said.

"**Lets make an oath…"**

"Teme if you know what's good for you, you will shut your mouth!"

"**An oath of friendship!"**

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"**An oath that will symbolize our enormity!!" **

Sakura smiled dryly, watching them get to their feet. "I am going to _make_ you shut up!"

"**From this moment on…we will be a team!! No one gets left behind!"**

"I would like to see you try baka."

"**No one…is forgotten…"**

She had to tell them…

"You asked for it!!!"

"**No one is less important than anyone else…."**

She would make them understand…

"**No one is forgotten….no one…."**

"STOP IT!"

Both boys froze, Sasuke had his arm up to block Naruto's punch, his leg above the blondes head, ready to send him into the ground.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto wined while pouting. "I almost had him!"

"Pft."

Naruto glared at Sasuke before sitting down by the female's side with a huff.

Sasuke smirked and did the same, sitting on her other side. He had wondered when she would say something.

Sakura just sighed and looked back up at the sky. "You guys know that…we're a family right?" she whispered.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sure Sakura-Chan, of course we are!" he replied.

"hn."

She smiled. "And you know…that whatever happens…I will always love you guys…" she added, her words caching in her throat. _Even if you hate me..._ She was fighting the tears. She knew she just had to get this out…she couldn't tell them about the deal though…she wanted them to love her until they found out…she wanted them to _keep_ loving her…

Naruto gave her a worried look. "Hai Sakura-Chan…"

"hn…" Sasuke was starring at her now, he took in the paleness of her face, the moon's rays only added to her ghost like appearance. Her bright green eyes didn't seem to shine as bright as they usually did…they hadn't since that day… he then looked at her pink hair. It was about shoulder length still, her bangs framed her face perfectly, it stood out against her pale features, her eyes use to do the same until they too became dim. There was something else though…something that she wasn't telling them.

She swallowed hard. "I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally…it may seem like it…but I would never purposely hurt either one of you…" she closed her eyes, willing the tears to disappear…

_I will have to think of something to get you guys away from here….even if it means becoming missing nin…I would do it for you…_

"Sakrua…is this about the war? Because you don't have to worry, teme and I will protect you!" he reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. It had been years since he had seen her cry, heck it had been years since he had seen _her_! He missed her more than anything, and it hurt to see her in so much pain.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

She swore if he 'hn'ed' one more time she would loss it_._

_I don't want your protection…I am strong…can't you see that?_ She opened her eyes, turning to him, she said nothing, and there was nothing to say. After everything she had done for them, they still didn't understand…they still didn't see that she could protect herself. She had failed… _cant you see that I am strong…I'm just like you…_

"I promise."

She kept starring.

"_We_ promise." Her eyes flickered over to Sasuke, who had actually said something close to a sentence.

His gaze bore into her. _You should understand the most Sasuke…you always called me weak…cant you tell that I've changed?_

"Thank you." She finally replied. But it was empty. She stood up on shaking legs, her hands fisted. Her tears were long gone now, replaced with her usual calm face. "I should get going, I will see you tomorrow…" she muttered, turning on her heel. Tomorrow was their day off…she had promised Naruto Ramen…

Naruto starred after her as he watched her descend the hill. "What did I say?"

"hn…" _your wrong Sakrua…you do need my protection…you are still weak._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"You want us to _what _now?" came a shocked gruff voice.

A pair of red eyes flickered to the character, narrowing slightly.

There was a long pause before the figure before them growled. "I want you to speed up the war…the sooner Itachi gets his eyes healed, the sooner I can continue my plan."

Kisame sighed. "How are we supposed to do that? Should we knock on the clouds door and say 'hey Konoha wants to start a war with you so get your asses into action?" he laughed at his stupid joke, though he found he was the only one who found it amusing. He looked at his partner who was starring at him with an emotionless face, but there was a slight edge to his eyes, telling him to 'shut the fuck up.' And he did. He glanced at their leader who was just an image; he wasn't really there, though neither were they exactly. He too was starring at him with no hint of emotion.

The leader gave out a frustrated sigh, followed by an dark chuckle.

Itachi raised an eye brow.

"Yes Kisame…something like that…"

Kisame gave a conceited smile, but it was replaced with a frown as he saw Itachi send him another look. _What was up his ass?_ He had been more irritated than usual. He crossed his arm over his chest, as he turned to the illusion that was their leader.

"Now, I understand that you plan to take Sakura during the war correct?" he asked Itachi.

"hn."

"And I also understand that you have made a deal with her that you will not kill Naruto until she has healed your eyes?"

"I said I would not let anyone else kill him, though that goes without saying, yes" he replied

_Good job, first sentence in a whole week… _Kisame thought bitterly.

It was true, that The Akatsuki wouldn't let any harm come to the kyuubi container, if someone were to kill him all their hard work would be in vain.

"Good…" the leader stated while pondering for a moment. "Alright, Kisame I want you to go to cloud and devise a plan that will make them start a war with Konoha, something creative I really don't care." He explained.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow and looked at his partner, who was grinning like a three year old. It was unlike the leader to let others do such a thing, _especially_ Kisame.

"Yes leader-sama" he replied.

"Once they have accepted, you are to return to Itachi." He turned his gaze to said man. "While Kisame is in Cloud I want you to keep an eye on The medic. She is quite intelligent, she may devise a plan of her own…" he added. Itachi nodded.

"I want the war to be within the next week Kisame. Don't make me wait." He said before his illusion flickered away.

Kisame starred at the spot he once stood, gaping. He turned to say something to Itachi but he was gone too. He grumbled something before his figure vanished as well, leaving the dark cave empty and quite, like nothing had happened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kisame watched as his partner stood up, walking to a chair in the corner of the room. he grabbed his cloak and slide into it gracefully, placing his hat atop his head. Kisame huffed and stood as well. "Are you leaving already?"

"hn."

"I see…" he replied. He looked around the small room they both occupied. There was a bed, which Itachi had claimed as his own, and a small cot in the corner, which Kisame had no choice but to claim. Other than that there was an empty shelf, and a coat hanger. Apparently this hotel wasn't much on the decorating aspect.

"You should too." He said calmly while opening the door.

"Ya, it's a three day trip there, then I have to make it back, and…" he paused as he sighed loudly. "This is going to be along mission, ne?"

Itachi turned his back to him. "Do you have a plan?"

Kisame sneered. "Yup."

Without another word the door closed softly, the presence of his teammate gone. The blue skinned man laughed to himself. "I'm goanna wing it!" he said to himself while grabbing his sword from where it was propped up by the wall. He then made his exit as well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bright Jade eyes slowly opened, they blinked a few times as they adjusted to the light, then they glanced around the room.

It was quite plain. There was a bed, covered in spotless white sheets; a dresser was placed before the bed, a large mirror resting on top. A nightstand was at the right side of the bed, and other then that it was empty. She hadn't had much time to furnish it since she was always on missions, at the hospital, or training. Not that it mattered much; this was the day that she was leaving.

She slowly sat up, starring at her reflection. Her short hair was sticking this way and that, she had black bags under her eyes, due to the lack of sleep she had gotten. She kept going over her plan over and over again in her head, trying to find a flaw. She was rewarded with a headache. She groaned and reached her hand up, a bright green chakra emitted from it, soothing away the pain.

She slipped the covers off of her and walked into her bath room, turning on the water. She slipped out of her white night gown and got in. letting the cool water refresh her skin. This might be the last nice shower she got for a while, and she planned on enjoying it.

_I will keep you safe Naruto…I promise nothing will happen to you…_ she closed her eyes, letting her silent tears mix with the water. She stood there and sobbed, her hands supporting herself against the wall, but it was no use. She fell to her knees, her tears coming harder.

_I am going to leave everything behind tonight_…_Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Tsunade, all of the rookie nine, my parents, kakashi, Tsunade…_ the tears kept coming. _I will be leaving my home, the place I was born in, trained in, became who I am today in…the place I someday wanted to die in._ she didn't care that they weren't talking to her…she still loved them. But Was it worth it? Was her best friend, Naruto uzumaki worth it? Was protecting him worth the pain and the tears, the betrayal, and the _suffering. _

She stopped crying, looking up at her wall. She saw a large bug trying to fight against the current of the water, he stuck to the side, but was pushed back in as a small drop fell… it struggled for what seemed like hours before it once again found the wall, slowly crawling up it. She sniffled, a smile on her face.

That was her…the bug. She was going to fight for her life, no matter how tired and scared she was. She was going to keep fighting against whatever it was that held her back. She would win…she would survive. So yes…it was worth it. She got to her feet, turning off the water. She grabbed a towel and started to dry off.

…

…

…

The bug eventually disappeared down the drain

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aw maaan, where is Sakura-Chan!? She is late!" Naruto wined while leaning against the railing of a low bridge. Team 7's meeting place. He looked at his comrade and narrowed his eyes. "Teme, how can you be so calm? She is never late! Something must be wrong!" he growled while fisting his hand.

"Shut up and stop being so damn annoying."

"What was that?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"Teme!"

"baka"

"why you emo son of a-

"Bitch?"

They both stopped and turned around, seeing their pink haired teammate behind them.

"Sakrua-Chan! Don't say that, you shouldn't say those kinds of words!" Naruto exclaimed while running over to her.

_Even after you turned 18…your still…an idiot._ "Hai Naruto." She agreed anyway, giving him a warm smile.

He smiled as well and grabbed her upper arm. "Come on Sakura, lets go get some Ramen!" he exclaimed. She just laughed and nodded.

"Hai Naruto.." she said again, almost a whisper. She glanced back at Sasuke who was trailing behind, the look he gave her sent chills up her spine. She bit her lip and looked away.

_What are you planning Sakrua?_ He placed his hands in his pockets. She was different. Besides her appearance… she was wearing a short red sun dress that hung past her thighs, Sakrua never wore sun dresses, he could faintly make out the shape of her kunai holster around her waist. She still cared weapons, and he could faintly make out a senbon in her hair. She seemed happier too…he hadn't seen her smile like that in days. But it wasn't genuine; it didn't reach her eyes, which were still dim. She didn't argue with Naruto like she would have before…she just agreed with him. He narrowed his eyes at her. _**What **__are you planning…?_

-…-

A few minutes later they were all sitting at ichiraku ramen, Sakrua seated between her two boys. She watched Naruto devour his ramen like he was a stray cat. She just shook her head and slowly ate her own. She wanted them all to see their friends one more time, so she planned on keeping them close with her, and making causally visits to them all. She knew it wasn't fair what she was going to do, but it was the only way. She was sure Sasuke wouldn't mind, he didn't really have a lot of people who liked him.

Ino had gotten over him a while back, Sakura almost did. She wasn't a love sick puppy any longer, but she couldn't deny that she still held feelings towards him. He was her first love after all.

"Are you going to finish that?"

She looked up at Naruto, seeing him eyeing her noodles. "Yes you id- she stopped. "I mean…no, go ahead and take it." She said while smiling at him.

Sasuke glared.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!" he exclaimed the bowl empty in seconds.

She didn't spare a glance towards Sasuke, already knowing what his reaction would be. She knew he was on to her…she would have to tell him eventually. She heard a sound from behind her, it sounded like a small gasp. She slowly turned around, noticing that Naruto had stilled, Sasuke seemed unperplexed. When she saw the cause of the noise, her breath hitched. "I-Ino…?"

Said best friend was standing behind her, the curtain that surrounded ichiraku ramen was pushed above her head with her hand. Choji and Shikamaru were behind her, their smiles that were on their faces faltered, then turned into blank stares. She bit her lip at the look she received from her. It was a combination between, shock, sadness, and anger. '_You just don't understand...'_ she wanted to say. But what would that do? Honestly.

You could probably cut the tension with a knife.

Ino looked to Naruto, then to Sasuke, her look never changing. "We…were just leaving." Sakura whispered. Everyone turned to her as she stood, they had all noticed the pause in her words, and the hitch of her voice, signing that she was trying not to cry. She shoved past Ino without another word, Sasuke and Naruto slowly got up as well, walking round the group and towards their teammate.

"Naruto…"

He stopped, and cocked his head to the side. "What?" he asked dryly.

"Tell her…that…um…"

"Tell her yourself." Sasuke muttered, not even bothering to look at her.

Naruto starred at her blankly for a moment, before he too turned on his heel and left. _'Stupid bitches, after all she has done for them…after all _we've_ done for them_… he shook his head and growled. He wanted so badly to just punch Ino and tell her to stop being such a bitch. it wasn't Sakura's fault. It wasn't any of their faults… though deep down he knew that that wasn't true…

He saw Sakura's hunched shoulders, but they didn't shake. She still held in her tears.

Sasuke seemed unfazed. They never really liked him to begin with. So it wasn't really that big of a change for him. He still felt bad for Sakrua though, Ino was her best friend, aside from himself and Naruto and she just dropped her like a dead weight without letting her explain. Girls were like that though he supposed. Didn't really surprise him.

Sakura felt the hot angry tears welling up in her eyes but she feverishly blinked them away. Glaring daggers at anyone who chose to make eye contact. She tried taking calming breaths but it didn't help.

She was going to lose everything…all her bonds…her family, their trust, their care, their love, the smiles, the laughs, the friends. Dammit she didn't want to lose it!!! "How could she?!" she hissed. "After all this time she just….she….GUH!!!!" She went to take a swing at an innocent cabbage stand, but someone grabbed her arm. She spun around and glared, but her gaze softened immediately.

"Sakura-Chan…" his eyes were pained. He knew that there was something going on with her the last few days. He just thought that if he ignored it, it would go away. That apparently wasn't the case here. He looked down at the sobbing girl before him, taking him back to his Genin days. She looked so small, and fragile. He saw the bags under her eyes; he saw how skinny she was, like she hadn't eaten in weeks. He saw the fake smiles she gave him…he saw everything._ 'Oh Sakrua-Chan…why didn't I help you…I am so sorry…_

_But I will for you Naruto…because you are so worth it…I don't deserve you, but I will protect you. You will always come before me. You are stronger…better, you are you. All I want is for you to be happy. And when you are…when you are safe and truly happy…then I will be happy_. She couldn't stop the tears, or the retched sobs that came from her chest, that shook her small form to the bone. '_Damn I wish I would stop _crying_…I wish I could just…die_

Two strong arms wrapped around her, she buried her face in his chest, trying to stop her tears. "T-this wasn't how t-today was s-suppose to be..." she cried. "It was s-suppose to be fun, a-and filled with l-laughter and j-joy…this I-is not w-what I wanted…I just wanted one more day b-before…." She felt Naruto stiffen, waiting for her. "Before…We leave." She whispered.

…

…

…

"Nani?"

She pushed herself away from him, looking up at his confused face. Her sobs had stopped, but her tears still ran from her eyes.

"…We have a mission."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura stood before the gates, glancing around at every little noise. a stray cat running by, the homeless man a few feet away, the wind. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. _Where the hell are they!?_ She tapped her foot, glancing at the homeless man who was starring at her. He was making her nervous. Though she probably looked suspicious she presumed. A pink haired kunoichi tapping her foot in front of the Konoha gates, looking around like mad man. Ya…that wasn't suspicious.

Before she could snap at the man, she felt two presences approaching. She turned around suddenly, seeing her two boys causally walking towards her. They were so calm! Why were they calm? Didn't they know what they had to do!!? Didn't they know what Sakrua was going to lose!??

_No_

Oh ya…that was right she hadn't told them. as far as they knew, they were going to sand to retrieve a scroll. Bull shit. She told them they were taking a longer way. A _really_ longer way, so long that they wouldn't get there…ever.

She forced a smile as they got closer. "It's about time…" she muttered.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I don't see why we can't talk to anyone about this…I mean its not like it's a secret." He stated.

She twitched looking at the hobo, his greedy eyes boring into her.

"And why are we leaving in the middle of the night?"

Twitch

"And how come we have to take a long way to sand?"

Twitch

"And why do we have to travel really light? I mean I couldn't even bring my tooth brush Sakura, what good am I without a toothbrush?"

Twitch…

"And why are you twitching!?"

"Eh!?" she shook her head, notching that she was just starring at them both wide eyed. "Oh lets go!" she recovered and turned on her heel, pushing chakra into her feet as she took off running into the forest. They both stood there for a moment, exchanging looks. Then they too disappeared.

Not one of them noticed that the homeless man's eyes were blood red.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I felt like this chapter was quite rushed…but then again I always feel that way. I took forever to write just so I could fill it up…in an attempt to NOT rush it. –epic fail- oh well, tell me what you thought ^-^**


End file.
